


Chuck vs. Himself

by KitKaos



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode s03e06, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Die Flasche war bereits zur Hälfte leer. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schenkte er sich erneut nach.





	Chuck vs. Himself

Chuck drehte das Glas wortlos in seinen Händen.

Wie lang saß er schon hier? Viel zu lang.

Die Flasche war bereits zur Hälfte leer. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schenkte er sich erneut nach.

Er leerte auch dieses Glas in nur einem Schluck. Die bräunlich-goldene Flüssigkeit entwickelte sich sehr schnell zu einem guten Freund. Einem Freund, der ihn vergessen ließ, was er getan hatte.

Glaubte er wirklich zu wissen, warum er es getan hatte? Warum er Manoosh Vertrauen einfach so mit Füßen getreten hatte? Ihn festgesetzt hatte, sein Schicksal besiegelt?

Weil er ein echter Spion sein wollte. Weil er Sarah beweisen wollte, dass er es konnte. Weil er es sich selbst beweisen musste...

Aber musste er wirklich? Noch vor kurzem hätte er selbst Manooshs Platz einnehmen können...

Er schenkte sich erneut nach. Casey wäre stolz auf ihn.

Warum hatte er sich nur so tief in dieses ganze Netz der Lügen verstrickt?


End file.
